The world went black
by xXtamaXx
Summary: Her world went black. It was all his fault. Why does'nt he care?


**Summary:You know that moment? Her world was black. Blind!Rachel **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own glee. -.-" Damn.**

You know that moment? That moment when everything seems like it's not okay? That moment when you stare hopelessly across the way at the person who in return never returns your gaze. She felt like tat, she always felt like that. Wishing he would just turn around. It's not like it's supposed to be that way. She was supposed to be a star, he was supposed to love her, but he didn't and she couldn't do it anymore. She closed her eyes and continued to drive straight into the back end of a chemically held truck. The tank burst as her car collided with it. She hoped it was something strong. She hoped it was something that would kill her. She swallowed the burning liquid, feeling it burning it's way down her throat ruining the voice she used to love. Her eyes stung as the clear liquid seemed to flow into her body. She wished it would burn anywhere else but it didn't. Only her eyes. Only her throat.

Her eyes opened and she could feel her head throbbing, her stomach burned with a thousand fires. She ran her finger tips over here abdomen and could feel the stitches woven in her stomach, she gasped in horror remembering what she had done and realizing it hadn't worked. She wanted to cry. She opened her mouth to scream and nothing came out. She tried again but no noise escaped from her pale pink lips. She opened her eyes wanting to see what was wrong with her wanted to talk to someone about it. Her eyes flew open sand she couldn't see anything. Her hands flew to her eyes and there was gauze on them. She ripped them off quickly and realized she still couldn't see anything. Her world had fallen black.

She laid in bed crying feeling the tears but making no noise. Someone walked in and gave her medicine and replaced the bandages on her eyes. The next time she was awake someone was lying on the bed with her crying into her neck. She felt goose bumps rise along her side and her arms, she didn't know why anyone was crying, but she knew the familiar smell of the woods. It was him, he was here, in her bed. And she wanted him gone. She sat up and turned towards him glaring eve though she knew he couldn't see her eyes. She lifted her hand and felt the side of his face hard and strong. She drew her hand away and slapped him hard against the face the sound of a dull smack filled the air. She pointed towards the door and kicked him off her bed. She wanted him gone.

She felt him rise from the bed and leave the room leaving her with only a hushed apology. Admitting it was his fault for every thing. She nodded her agreement before laying back down snuggling into her bed, into the warmth. The doctor came to her later that day and told her that she was never going to be able to see again, but that her voice would come back it would just take some time, and she wouldn't be able to sing again. She nodded agreeing she understood.

Weeks later she was working on rehab talking slowly and re-learning how to read and how to write all over again. She was given new things and a cane she was going to walk back to school and she was going to learn to accept things had happened. Everyone thinks that it was an accident that she had lost control and ran into the truck. Mr. Shue invited her to sit with them in glee even though she couldn't sing anymore she talked lightly agreeing she would come but she wasn't in the club anymore. He had dropped out when she lost her voice, he refused to sing without her. Kurt talked to her gently saying everything would be okay even Santanna talked to her saying that it was all cool, and that she'd like to take her shopping so she would match every day. Life was slowly turning back to normal as she started to remember the layout of her own home so she could walk around without the annoyance of a cane. She was hating school she didn good in school she had friends like always, but she didn't enjoy life anymore without him. She walked around glee club as if it was nothing. She was tired of life. One day while at home someone walked into her room she didn't notice who it was because of the way they walked she let out a shaky and scared, "Who's there?"

There was no answer she crawled towards the back of her headboard inf ear, she felt the bottom of her bed sink as someone sat down. Then she smelled it, it was him.

"Why are you here?"

Again there was no reply. She leaned forward to touch him and demanded loudly "Why are you here?"

She gasped when strong hands came up to her cradaling her face gently in between them. Her breath hitched as she felt the bed sink down closer to her, then she felt soft warm strong and gentel lips press against hers. She tried to resist and then gave up and kissed her back he pulled away several minutes later and whispered to her "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Noah."

**Well reviews are love, this is what I felt like today so I shared. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
